alex's highschool hell (rated T for cussingsexual moments)
by bre-seaspawn
Summary: alex rider a band geek of his own type is paired with maximum ride his cursh sense 5th grade on a school project. they become close friends. but max's boyfriend starts to cheat on her with what alex calls a clown sult and abuses max. max runs to alex for comfort but fang wants to keep max out of alex's grasp. how will alex deal with this and other highschool drama? (normal people)
1. school projects

** ALEX'S POV**

I sat in first period board as hell tapping my finger or foor at any given time. I have a bad case of ADHD ans a minor case of AD- basicly school was touture as it was, then add the highschool drama...i wanted to die... i should probably introduce myself. Im Alex Rider im a junior in highschool. im not the most popular guy, im more of a shy guy. i really dont have many friends, lets see theirs ren, raven, and storm. so yah im shur as hell not popular. Do i have a girlfriend? Fuck no- but i do have a crush on this one girl maximum ride sadly shes taken by the schools biggest jock/jerk fang. so yah i got no chance with her... Did i mention im also in a band called the unknowns? no...well i guess you know now- were pretty good im the lead singer, rens the base guitar, ravens the main guitar, and storm on drums. im a tall guy most likely 6foot 7in or something like that. i have blonde hair with black streaks. electric blue eyes and a scar over my right eye...long story there. **(ok now to the real story just some back ground info)**

The teacher walked in and we all shut up. not that i was talking to anyone i dont have first period with any of my friends just with randome kids maximum and fang...her boyfriend. They all went to their desks as the teacher sat in his desk. i sat in the back next to two popular chicks who wore way to much make-up and perfume. i mean i was choking on the smell and they looked like pink clowns in slutty clothing. i gaged hard on the smell as anounced something.

"ok students for your final project befor winter brake you and a partner will create a stature for a greek god or godess-" anounced as a clown slut raised her hand and yelled out not waiting to be called on

"CAN WE PICK OUR OWN PARTNERS!?"

" no i have them already picked out miss macy" i grunted and i zoned off untell i heard my name

"maximum ride and alex rider" what?! well my day just got more intresting. as finished calling out the names and anounced we had the rest of the period to start our project. i looked over at maximum as she walked over to fang kissed him quickly on the lips. i just rolled my eyes as maximum walked over to me. this will be a long 2 weeks...

"alex right?" maximum said as she sat in the desk infront of me and sat bakwards the back of the chair infront of her.

"thats my name dont wear it out its gotta last me" i said as i leaned back on the back two legs on my chair.

'heh. so what greek god are we doing?" she smiled as she looked at me

"posiden duh"

" ok wanna work at my house our yours?"

"mine i guess"

"ok ill see ya later then" i gave he my number and address then the period ended...

**sorry its so short its just sorta an intr i guess ill update soon thou ~thatgreekdemigod **

**PS: happy turky day!**


	2. alex is a loser

**well one follow on this story but i hope more will follow also how much did ya all eat yesterday. i ate alot. well lets get started *puts gum in mouth and turns on pandora well cracking my knuckles* lets do dis!**

** MAX'S POV (ALEX'S HOUSE 6:00PM)**

I walked up to alex's front door- i had on blue jeans some black nike sneakers and a a black pull over hoodie on with my blonde hair up in a pony tale. i rang his doorbell and after a few seconds his mom answerd.

"hello sweetie how can i help you" she had a kind smile and the same eyes and brown hair as alex.

"umm yah is alex home Mrs. rider he invited me over to work on a project for school" i asked politely

"yes and come in dear its cold out" she smiled as she opened the door wider so i could come in.

"thank-you" i smiled as i walked in. their house was huge. it was a new style 3 floor house not including the basement.

"your welcome dear. i think alex is in the basement with his friends" alex's mother was nice and friendly, the kind of mother i would want if i had a mother...

"thank you Mrs. rider" i smiled and headed to the stairs.

"call me miss rider please dear"

"ok" i called out as i headed downstairs. i heard alex singing. and he was pretty damn good. i walked farther into the basement to where the sound was- their basement was huge- i saw alex and some other kids iv never talked to befor... kids fang always told me to stay away from because they were what he called stupid no good band losers and that being seen with them would make me a loser and he dosent date losers. they were good i sat on the last step of the stairs. out of sight to them but i could see them. i just lisend.

_Sail! _

_This is how I show my love_  
_I made it in my mind because_  
_I blame it on my A.D.D baby_

_This how an angel cries_  
_I blame it on my own sick pride_  
_Blame it on my A.D.D baby_

_Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail!_

_Maybe I should cry for help_  
_Or maybe I should kill myself (myself)_  
_Blame it on my A-D-D baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_  
_Maybe I'm not listening_  
_So blame it on my A-D-D baby_

_Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail!_

_La lala lala, la lala lala oh La lala lala, la lala lala oh_

_Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail! Sail!_

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail with me into the dark _

_Sail with me_

_Sail with me _

i claped when the song ended. they were really good. alex looked over and his face went as red as a rose.

"MAXIMUM!?" he looked at me his blue eyes wide and brown hair over them

" whay you forgot i was comming over to work on the project"

"yah" his band mates jest started laughing and so did i. " well opps"

"well be heading bome alex" one of his bandmates said as they headed out

''Your a great singer alex"

"thanks maximum"

"call me max"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after they work on the project~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

"its getting late alex ist 8:00 i better be getting home" i gathered up my stuff and headed for the door. alex followed me.

" want a ride max?"

"your allowed to drive"

"yah im 16 i got a late birthday, so ya want a ride or not?"

"a ride would be nice"

"ok"alex had a nice black sports car with an awesome paint job. as he drove me home we talked about his band and other things.

when we got to the appartment i shared with hang we said goodbye and i walked up the door and alex drove off. i unlocked the door to se a waiting fang... oh yay.

"where have you been max" fang demanded

" i was at a friends house working on a school project" i responded with a hint of anoyance in my voice.

"who?"

"alex rider no big deal"

"why the hell where you even there hes a worthless band geek who cant do shit'

''we were working on our project" fang sighed then pressed me up agenst a wall

"never talk to him again" fang growled at me as i tryed to push him off of me, but he just pressed me harder to the wall and crashed his lips onto mine. i reluctentle kissed him back as he wraped his arms around my waist. i wraped my arms around fang's neck as i felt his hands go up my shirt to my bra as they explored me body. i tryed to push him off my again but i had no luck as i felt him unclasp may bra and touch my chest. i had had enugh of thes and i kneed him hard in the private he let go of me instintly holding his junk. i fixed my bra.

"WHAT THE HELL FANG I TOLD YOU I DIDENT WANT TO HAVE SEX YET?!" i screamed at him. them i felt him slap me hard in the face.

'you do what i want you too. your my litter girl" he growled at me. i wanted to cry but i held it in.

"im my own person i dont have to lisen to you!" after that i felt him slap me full force leaving a huge red mark on my face. i pushed him away and ran up to my room and started crying after i locked the door. still hearing fang yelling at me. i laid on my bed thinking about how nice alex and his mother had been.

**BOOM CHAPTER TWO I TRYED TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT YAH SO PLEASE r&r**


End file.
